


【TV康斯坦丁（全员）constantinex你】当我谈恋爱时，我在谈什么

by Bond_Sevensins



Series: Constantine [2]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: 你做错了什么，你只是个吃瓜路人





	【TV康斯坦丁（全员）constantinex你】当我谈恋爱时，我在谈什么

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOC抱歉（不是）20000多字，可能疯了
> 
> 这是一篇半全员向，TV设定，我爱他们。唉，请别嫌弃。可能有私设和错误，请海涵
> 
> NBC还我男朋友！！！！

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


01

 

你冻得打了个哆嗦。

你搓搓双手揣进兜里，打着颤呼出一团歪扭的白雾。太阳一寸寸滑下天空，穹顶行色匆匆裹上披风，雨开始变冷了。

你开始小跑。今天不过是普通的一天，正值你我都会经历的晚夏，所以你没考虑过这到底有什么不同。

只是这雨让你开始犯嘀咕了。

什么鬼？你想，你正年轻，在外地读着令人心烦的大学。不过半年没有回家，天气就变化这么大了？

当你在雨中默默抱怨完从没准过的天气预报，和把你最喜欢的美剧砍掉的电视台后，街道和天空已经完全沉入黑暗。

你看了看表，迟疑地停下。

街道上空无一人。

你转身看了看，街边的商铺杳无灯火，路却在水汽浓重的光晕中闪闪烁烁。

你感到更冷，背后却冒出了汗。你双手插兜假装什么都没有察觉，可正因如此你身边开始响起了窸窣的碎裂声，隐约的窃笑和涎液的声响啃噬着你的神经。

你埋头狂奔，闪烁的路灯在恍惚中颠来倒去。你的灵魂在拼命逃跑，而影子却藏在黑夜中，想和怪物一起把你拽入地狱。

 

“昂昂，不对，地狱是你们该去的地方。”

在你使出吃奶的劲撞上人家之前，你根本没注意到小巷子里啥时候窜出来个高高瘦瘦的大活人。一阵头昏眼花后他蹲下来一把揽住坐在地下的你，把你拨拉到他的身后。

“行踪鬼祟之魔给我听好了，你是谁？报上你的名字！”

尖锐的咆哮声让你怕得要死，你捂上耳朵战战兢兢地看向面前的男人。他丢开手上一把透明的小伞（？？），歪歪头向前走去。男人手里比划着什么复杂的阵法，一头金发和长长的外套下摆飘扬风中。

“我以造物者之名在此命令你离开这里。”在地面剧烈的震动中他的声音坚定又沙哑，“以人类之血速速退散，速速退散！”

“Líbera nos, dómine*！”

驱魔师手中的法阵闪着耀眼的强光，一时间黑夜亮如白昼。阴影传来了凄惨的哀嚎，在一片刺耳的呼啸中，它用极为模糊的发音大叫着。

“康——斯——坦丁——”

“sí .”金发冷冷地说，“现在滚吧。”

光芒将阴影完全吞噬了。

……

你睁开眼睛，黑夜又笼罩了一切，剩下的只有一个燃着火光的小点和一片浓稠的青烟。

当你还诧异地盯着金发男人发呆时，他已经把你从地上扶起来，拍了拍你身上的雨渍。

“唔，抱歉。”他转头快快地吐出一口香烟，把扔掉的烟头在脚下踩了踩。

“你，你”你僵着脖子看他，叫得磕磕巴巴。

“你听过我的大名了？”他歪头冲你坏笑，把你推向前去，“那‘约翰’就行。”

“怎么回事？”你语无伦次地问，“不好意思，我还得回家……”

“别急着回家了啊，亲爱的。”约翰·康斯坦丁不知道从哪里掏出了刚才丢下的透明小伞，可是他身上已经湿透了，“家里人要是听到我的名字，恐怕就没法再让你去喝杯热茶了。”

你觉得这事似乎不太对，而当你还想再开口的时候，一阵挟雨的冷风便吹起你身上的水滴。

然而你连一个哆嗦还没来得及打，一件硕大的外套就裹在了你身上。你低头看看长到脚脖的风衣下摆，又想抬头去看康斯坦丁，却发现他的胸膛紧挨住了你的脊背。他只穿了一件白色衬衣，甚至还撸起了半截袖子。在如冬日的雨中他炽热的呼吸就弥散在你头顶，偏高的体温让你感觉后背暖烘烘的。可当你想转身看时，他就马上抬起手来扭过你的肩膀。

康斯坦丁撑着伞向后看去，你隐约看见他的眉头蹙了起来。街角的阴影渐渐褪去了，是你的错觉吗？

于是你们两个走在空无一人，下着冷雨的街上，却一路没话。

当然是选择相信他啦，因为你对自己说。

 

 

 

02.

 

“喔，约翰回来了。”

打开磨坊的小门，一个黑发的大高个迎了上来：“我刚做了晚饭，你……”

他祖母绿色的眼睛先望向了你，又看向了康斯坦丁临时收到背后的透明小伞。

看起来凶巴巴的大高个忽然露出一种介于不出所料和你懂我懂之间的笑容：“你果然带着那把小透明，我说怎么找不到了。”

你飞速看向金毛。康斯坦丁摇了摇头，又小屁孩一样恼羞成怒地“呿”了一声，对你说：“这位是查斯。”然后又气鼓鼓地提高音量：“有客人来了！”

“你好，年轻的女士。”大高个连气都没喘飞速半蹲下来盯着你问，“你刚是不是看到他拿着一把小伞。”

“对。”你当机立断地回答。然而你刚想冲查斯摆个wink，康斯坦丁便抽走你身上的风衣，于是你原地打了个转。

屋里很暖和。你兴奋地抬头，磨坊里奇奇怪怪的物件和意想不到的隐藏空间让你想到哈利波特里韦斯莱家的陋居，又让你回忆起小时候梦想开的那家超大号跳蚤市场。

“啊，就……”刚走到你面前的金毛回头，气呼呼地提醒，“别乱走，别乱动，好吧？不然你可能会突然摔倒在地，失去意识……或者什么的……”

然后他放弃似的摆摆手。

“哇，真粗鲁。”查斯撅了噘嘴，蹲下冲你悄悄说。

 

“嘿，约翰。”一个嗓音与振翅落地的鸣响同时出现了。

你面前的驱魔师转身翻了个巨大的白眼，然后听天由命地掐腰。

“好久不见？”突然出现的金眼哥们说。

“这他……才半个小时，你到底想干啥？”约翰嫌弃地问。

 

“哇靠，查斯。”你拽他的袖子。

“不用理他。”查斯正忙着收拾桌上的餐具，“他太寂寞了，这会跟自己聊的正嗨。”

 

“客人？”黑皮肤的哥们向你这里看了一眼，转头问金毛。

“就待一小会避雨。”康斯坦丁嘟囔。

 

“不敢相信我见到了活的天使！！”你差点叫出声来。

你抬头，查斯见鬼似的看着你。

“你没看见吗，他刚收起他的翅膀！！”你提高了音量。

“你看得见？”查斯几乎惊恐地问道。

你一时间有点慌张。

“……散了。”查斯忽然转开视线，“先吃饭，吃饭最重要，不能饿着。你来尝口汤，我煮了几个小时。”

你看了眼后边正说话的两个人，回头舀了勺汤。“好喝。”你说，“你太贴心了。”

然后你回过头，刚还好好说话的两人已经掐了起来。

“怎么回事？”你懵逼不止，“我错过了什么？”

你求助地转身，而查斯已经若无其事地在饭桌前往脖子上系好餐巾，并开始大喊：“泽——”

你听到一阵急促的脚步，同时有一个年轻女孩的声音急匆匆地响起：“我们是不是有客人啦！”

下一秒卷发女孩扔开木门，绕过殴打一团的金毛和黑皮直奔餐桌。

“你好！”她笑容灿烂握住你的手，“不好意思啊，我的冥想屋离这实在太远了，几分钟才听到约翰的声音。我是泽德，欢迎来到磨坊。”

你觉得你终于在一堆神经病里找到一个可爱的相对正常人，于是泪汪汪地回握住她的手。

然而你还是放弃了追问‘几分钟才能听到声音’究竟是什么原理。

 

 

“奇了怪了。”天使打量着你，又看向一旁的康斯坦丁，“你对这孩子做了啥啊？”

“我对这孩子做了啥！？”约翰暴跳如雷地弹起来，拽掉了半挂在脖子上撕破的领带，“我刚救了她的小命！顺便这位是曼尼，小姑娘。”

“你能看见我？”曼尼困惑地问，“难不成已经其他有人类知道神族的秘密了？”他又低头嘀咕了一句。

“哈，你以为能看见你的人类都是拜你所赐吗！”金毛拍了拍桌子，“查斯，刚才我跟这个鸟人打架的时候你看到了什么？”

“嘿！”曼尼抗议。

“我看到你在跟空气斗智斗勇。啊，我现在看到曼尼了，他好像很不开心。”

“你呢泽德？”

“我看到两只傻猫为了毛线球争来抢去。”

“看见了没？”康斯坦丁用叉子指了指曼尼，“你在他的眼里就是一团空气，在她眼里就是一只傻猫，没什么了不起的。你一定要学着从多方面看待问题，小姑娘。”

“快点吃饭，约翰。”泽德拿起了刀叉，“别指望有人帮你动手，自己把围嘴系上！多大个人了。”

你看到康斯坦丁极不情愿地拿起了餐巾。

“你好，曼尼。”你仍旧兴奋地说，“真不敢相信有朝一日我能跟天使说话。”

“看看，看看！”曼尼冲一桌人说，“只有这位女士才展现出对天使应有的尊重，瞅瞅你们的礼貌都哪里去了？谢谢你。”

“你还想咋样。”查斯啃了口面包，面包屑粘在了他的胡子上，“要不给你再添块小牛排？”

“你什么时候又会做小牛排了！”康斯坦丁大叫，“我还没吃过小牛排，你不许先做给别人吃！”

 

你和曼尼同时叹了口气。

“算了。”你和曼尼又同时说。

 

 

04.

 

“事到如今，我们总得搞清楚你是从哪来的。”

你望了望着把你围住的三个人和一个天使。

“刚吃完饭就谈论这么严肃的话题？认真的吗？”查斯挑眉。

“不用慌，”泽德轻轻说，“你在这安全得很。”

“她看起来可不怎么害怕。”康斯坦丁挠头。

“我家就在刚才那附近。”你说，“为啥会有奇怪生物出现，有什么特别的理由吗？”

“你一点都不慌，也不奇怪吗？？”曼尼摆出一副困惑的表情，“我以为世人都能感觉到有些不好的东西要来了。”

你一时语塞，又皱起眉头。对你来说非常不妙的事就是所剩无几的假期，毕竟夏天就要结束了。

“Oi！”康斯坦丁打了曼尼一下，“少把她牵扯进来。”

 

你弱弱地说了句：“不过我之前走过的路好像确实和家里的街巷不一样了。”

四个人的视线又齐齐转移到你身上。

你耸了耸肩说：“我走的是回家的路，可它每次都通向不一样的地方，最后一次通向了这。”

 

康斯坦丁看向曼尼。

“只是偶尔发生。”天使看着你说，“上一次就过去很久了，毕竟年轻人的想象力都被摧残的差不多了。”

“你在说些啥啊。”康斯坦丁面无表情地问。

“目前来看，应该是黑暗崛起造成了屏障的削弱，我们的世界出现裂缝了。而现在，先生女士们，你们看到的就是——”

曼尼把你往中间摆了摆。

“第一个误入的客人。你好，你看起来人畜无害，我们真是幸运。”

然后曼尼降低声音，用自认为只能两个人才能听到的悄悄话说：“Good job，约翰。”

 

而康斯坦丁的表情化作了一道肉眼可见的晴空霹雳。

 

 

05.

 

你觉得事情变复杂了。

约翰把曼尼连拖带走到了一个角落，两人低声说着些什么。而查斯和泽德坐了下来，陪在你身边。

 

“我一直都想去一个与众不同的地方旅行。”泽德在你身边蹭了蹭，“你的世界是什么样的？”

 

你抬头想了一会，“和这挺不一样的，不过特别无聊。也没有恶魔，天堂和地狱，那些都是人们想象出来的东西，书里才有。坏事和好事都不少，可大家经常忙着逃避现实什么的…”

“怎么感觉两个世界差不多。”查斯转头看你。

 

“听起来不错。”泽德蜷了蜷身子，语气有点落寞，“起码不会总是从小就有怪事去纠缠你。”

 

查斯看看泽德，低头对你说：“放心，约翰一定能想出办法送你回家的。回家之后你就能安安全全，不用再担心这里的事了。”你握住泽德的手点点头。当再向角落看去时，康斯坦丁已经大步流星地走了过来。

 

“呃，我…”他的双眼停在了你身上，“跟她说两句，给我们点私人空间。”

于是你站了起来，而约翰上前一步拉住你的手腕，向长廊走去。

 

康斯坦丁关上卧室门朝你走来，扔下手里的风衣。

“哇，等等等等。”你惶恐地坐在床上摆手，“有话好说，这突然不声不响…”

你话还没说完，他已经走到跟前扶住了你的脑袋。

“你想干啥。”你问。

“隐身咒，亲爱的。”他闭上了眼睛，似乎开始酝酿情绪，“能保护你…”

 

“哦，等一下。”你挥开脑袋上的双手。

你又抢在他之前开口说：“曼尼是不是跟你说，我的能力非常宝贵？”

意料之中，金发驱魔师怔了一下。

“怎么样？驱魔小分队现在招新吗？”

“哈，不是我说，亲爱的。”康斯坦丁低头笑笑，玩起手里的打火机，“你真应该看看刚才自己在我身后那副惊慌失措的表情……”

“万事开头难吧？”

“你看。”他半蹲在你面前，“走错门这种事我还是第一次撞见，也没人知道会发生什么，所以得尽快送你回去。”

你看着他，识大体地点头。

“还有呢？”你问。

“什么？”他叼了根没点燃的烟，又拿下来夹在耳朵上，“哈，你别误会了。我喜欢稍微成熟一点的那种，而你显然就是个乳臭未干的小屁孩……”

他又顿了顿。

“我在路上是害怕恶魔又打你的主意，它们刚吃了点苦头，不敢轻举妄动。你跟我这种人八字不合，别掺和到这种狗屎生活里去。”

“可我能看见天使，这样的天才你见过几个？”

“刚才胡乱吃人的臭东西你又见过几个？”他突然凶巴巴地冲你说，“它们杀人就像你养死家里第一只小畜生这么简单，你这种初级选手留在这只会拖我的后腿。”

 “我已经不是小孩了，老爸。”你觉得平常自己没那么固执，又往后缩了缩，“不考虑给个选择的机会吗？”

“…你可以有选择的机会。”康斯坦丁愣了会，略显疲惫地站起来。

“我也可以像你一样帮很多人。”

他好笑地嗤了一声，用蜜色的眼睛看着你，“而我刚刚帮了你。关心下自己吧，亲爱的。”

他低着头沉默了会，又开口说：“我救你是为了让你能好好生活，不是在这里天天像科幻片一样到处打怪。不止有能力，你的生命也……”

约翰的声音越来越低了。

 

你看着康斯坦丁，心里默默地想揉一把他的金发。

“而且退一万步来说，你如果回不了家，说不准咱们都得倒霉。”他拽了拽领子，“这是你的房间，好梦。”

 

他握住了门把，手指却有点颤抖。

 

“另一个世界怎么样？”他明显局促了一下，“有什么不同吗？”

你看着他沉默了会。

“其实没什么区别，都有很多遗憾。”你说。

他无言地点点头，打开房门。

“不过走出这扇门去，你仍然能跟好友大醉一场。”

 

“什么？”他言语间带着急促的气音。转过头来，他小鹿一样的眼睛好像也湿漉漉的。

“晚安，康斯坦丁先生。”你说，然后关上了房门。

 

 

06.

 

他系上领带，在冷色的晨光中吐出一口清烟。

“把饭吃了再走。”接着是陶瓷盘子放在桌子上的咚咚声。

“大早上的你在这干嘛呢？”金毛看着查斯，拿起刀叉。

“我怕你路上饿死。”查斯闷闷地说。

 

你悄摸声走出房间的时候，康斯坦丁的早饭已经差不多消灭了一大半。查斯拍了拍他的肩膀，而他站起来立好衣领，转身去敲你的房门——

“嘿。”你冷不丁说。

约翰明显吓了一跳。在他差点弹起来之后，他又摆出一副气哄哄的样子四处乱看，最后才盯住了你——

“你想干嘛！”他小声咆哮。

你一边瞎乐，一边一本正经地回答：“和你们一起去找法子。”

 

查斯看着你，偷摸笑了出来。而康斯坦丁发出懊恼的一长串“噗”声，外加一个没让你看到的白眼。

“行吧。”他不情愿地妥协了，“但是你得听我的。”

“耶！你真可爱！”你小声欢呼。

 

于是你们走在清晨的街道上，潮湿的空气让你的指尖有点发凉。四周空无一人，太阳还没有完全升起。

“查斯和泽德怎么没一起？”你跟上他，“现在还这么早，我们要去哪？”

“今天兵分两路，现在咱们去拜访我一位朋友。”康斯坦丁摩挲着烟盒，不时用食指敲两下，又把跳出的几根烟塞回盒子。

你抽走他手上的盒子，困惑地看着他。

“你现在碰这玩意还太早了，亲爱的，可别跟我一样早早把人生和肺都弄得乌烟瘴气。”他伸出了手。

“你是不是紧张？”你问。  
“什么？”他眯起眼睛，眼角又多了几条褶皱，“没有。”

“……”你把烟盒塞进了他的风衣口袋，“现在天都没亮，哪位朋友会起这么早？”

“不用担心，他是个大学教授。”金毛说，“而且最近可能有点失眠。”

 

 

07.

 

他推开办公室门的时候，瘦成竹竿的大学教授刚刚把公文包放下，接着就从座位上弹了起来。

“你呃呃呃呃…”黑发男人撒开手上的药瓶，显得非常焦虑。他低下了头，显然斟酌了一会词句。

“滚出我的办公室，滚！”最终他选择了这一句话，非常明智。

“我也很高兴见到你，里奇。”康斯坦丁耸了耸肩。

 

 

08.

 

“哇。”你看着里奇桌上的立牌，“您是位玄学教授！终于找到一位靠谱的了。”

里奇有点懵逼地看着你。

“里奇。”康斯坦丁冲你点点头。

“您好，很荣幸。”你伸手握住他的，冲他眨眨眼。

“你朋友的发际线有点危险。”你缩回去冲康斯坦丁嘀咕，“劝他多听点轻音乐什么的，不要光这么焦虑。”

康斯坦丁推开你的脑袋，显然不太想跟你说话。他走到办公桌前，背对你揽过里奇的肩膀，走到角落说起了话。你有点意外他们两个竟如此亲近，选择性无视了里奇微弱的挣扎，端详起了他的办公室。

里奇的办公室张贴着很多不符合他本人风格的朋克风摇滚歌手，显得叛逆又愤怒。横七竖八的便条爬满了整个房间，柜台地板和支架上摆满了你完全看不懂的图画和模型。

哦。你一转头，看到了右手边的一副油画。一个金发刺猬头，穿着一件厚厚的皮夹克，左耳穿着两只耳环，脸上一副愤世嫉俗的表情。

想起你第一次看见这幅画的时候，还以为他是非主流版的约翰·康斯坦丁呢。

……嗯？

 

 

你吓了一大跳。

因为当你还在愣神的时候，里奇已经兴冲冲地小跑过来，用打量恐龙干尸一般激动的眼神仔细上下左右端详着你，还不时推推眼镜。

“不用这么兴奋吧教授，”你感到莫名其妙，“你的样子让我想起地铁里的变态。”

“你来自另一个世界！”里奇兴奋地叫起来，像个十几岁的屁孩，“活生生的就站在这，这比发现雅各布肖的臆想世界真实存在还不可思议！！”

“放松啊老哥。”约翰把手放在里奇眼前晃了晃，而你第一次感受到被人当成国宝的待遇，几乎有点沾沾自喜。

“诶。”他又戳了戳里奇，“有没有什么办法把她安全送回去？别舍不得了，搞不好要天下大乱的。”

“喔。”里奇开始翻箱倒柜地找了起来。

 

你又看向那幅黄色的刺头，油画一旁蹲在桌上的陶瓷小猴吸引了你的注意。

约翰看着里奇，而你慢慢挪到桌前，看到了小猴屁股底下那张只露出一角的专辑。

‘销售的维纳斯’*……你默念出来。

下一秒，康斯坦丁站在了你身后。

你觉得在别人的办公室里叫出声音不太礼貌，所以硬生生憋了回去。他看了看你手里的专辑，又看看你。

“你们挺久没见了吧？”你小声说，把专辑递给他。

他盯着专辑看了一会，长长的呼吸着。

“不算很久。”然后他说，“上次我们还一起去鬼屋了。”

“这么多年，他现在肯定也不听朋克了。”你皱着眉头看里奇，“可怜可怜这位好心人的发际线吧。”

 

“你怎么知道是朋克？”康斯坦丁反应过来。

你愣了一小会，刚想把专辑翻个面看，一边的里奇便拿出一个厚厚的本子——

“我瞅瞅……”他一边翻，一边向你们俩走了过来。康斯坦丁本能地往后退了一步，而你趁机把专辑塞回原位。

“噢……”里奇捏了捏太阳穴，把本子往后一扔，“地球都裂了个大缝，还提物理知识有什么用。”

他拉来一块白板，生怕你们俩人听不懂似的用马克笔画了起来。

“当时间和空间产生裂缝的时候，它们应当能进行一定程度的自我修复。”里奇推了推眼镜，“当世界修复裂缝的时候，常人眼中可能会出现空间折叠和错位，甚至更多奇怪的事情。人们明明在走路却没有前进一步，鸟类明明在空中飞翔却根本不扇动翅膀。”

你偷偷捂嘴笑了一下，因为你脑海中出现了曼尼傻乎乎悬浮在空中的样子。

“唯一让她安全回家的方法就是在两个世界即将修复，愈合速度最旺盛的时候跨过裂缝，这样一个相当微小的错误就能被忽略。”

“所以，我们只有等了？”康斯坦丁矛盾地看了你一眼。

而里奇眉头紧皱，右手捂住了嘴巴。

“里奇？”

“世界没有愈合的迹象。”玄学教授插上硬盘，跳到电脑前，“异常的波动又增多了，可是唯独没有这个——它们多得吓人——我从没见过，在这种情况下人们甚至能做到以前很多黑科技都做不到的事情。”

里奇抬头，看着双手撑桌的约翰。

“如果世界正在修复自己，那么你我这样的人应该会有明显的感受。”

“送她回去的方法，我找不到一点头绪。”

 

 

09.

 

“这事不对。”

 

“别说话，我正试着想其他出路。”里奇发出嘘声。

 

“NBC真不应该砍掉那部剧的。”

两个大男人回头，一脸莫名其妙地看你。

“怎么了？”你抱着头坐在地下，“不然我们也不至于沦落到靠坐在这里瞎猜才能解决问题啊！！”

 

“这事不对。”当你快吃完中午饭的时候里奇终于说，“一个世界怎么可能只是因为黑暗崛起而产生裂缝呢？如此巨大的破坏，一定是有其他原因在催生它才对啊。”

康斯坦丁打了个响指。

“说得好。”他颓废地爬了起来，向门口走去，“看来待办事项又多了一件。我们会找到这事的源头的，小菜一碟。”

“我猜你是说……”

“我们，我们一起。”金毛冲里奇摆了个‘我看到你’了的姿势，用力拍了拍他的肩膀。

里奇直截了当地放弃了挣扎。

“所以现在的意思是，”你弱弱举手，“修复裂缝的重任就交给我们了？”

康斯坦丁打开房门，回头冲你挑了挑眉。

“这不是日常吗。要不要我拉你一把，小朋友？”

于是你站起来拍了拍身上的纸屑，随手带上了门。

 

 

10．

 

“嘿！”泽德远远地招呼你们。

“我们已经把咒语布置好了，不会有人再靠近这里了。”

你远远看着那晚走来的巷口，感觉到了一阵心理阴影。

“干得好。”

你的视线离开和泽德握手的里奇，左顾右盼起来。直到你听见康斯坦丁一声低低的“查斯呢？”

泽德眨眨眼，那双亮亮的眸子望向不远处的山丘。

 

你站在小小的山头上，回望身后开阔的平原。平原之后是一排小小的楼房，它们歪扭地立在那，显得有些颓丧。

 

康斯坦丁依旧没有跟来。

 

“嘿。”里奇在叫你。

 

晚夏的草木仍是郁郁葱葱的，可荒凉的小路上早就铺满落叶。青黄交间的草地上，几块墓碑孤独的，彼此相隔远远的站着。

查斯就屈膝蹲在其中一块前，一遍又一遍地用拇指摩挲着碑上凹下去的几个字母。墓前没有苔藓和土屑，只有一小簇与周边草地上相仿的野花。

里奇走了过去，呼唤着朋友的名字。

而查斯愣了几秒，起身拥抱住了他。

你远远地站在一边，看着两人并肩站着说了很久很久。等到他们离开墓碑，你才慢慢走了过去。

你扶着冰冷的石碑，默念着上面刻印的“加里·莱斯特”的名字，低头看着那簇小花。

那些时光是留给老朋友们的，你不能去打断。而现在你傻乎乎地站在这儿，只是作为一个萍水相逢都没来得及的陌生人。

“唉。”你实在觉得他有点太寂寞了，“起码这个陌生人知道你的牺牲。”

 

你听到落叶碎裂的挤压声。

接着那阵脚步越来越近，而你甚至不用细听，就辨出那是皮革在石板路上撞出的闷响。

 

你走进树林，而康斯坦丁叼着烟走出林荫小道，步子和平常一样又晃又沉。

“嘿，老哥。今天天气不错啊。”

阴沉沉的天，毫无精神的语气。

“呃，抱歉，上次那种也没给你留一根。”他继续说着。而你回忆了一下，隐隐约约知道了他指的是啥。

“你知道不？既然你能玩借尸还魂这一套，你甚至可以多来这么几次……说不定还能帮上我不少忙……认真的，你还欠我不少。”

 “说实话以前是没有机会。但是现在我们可以……”

康斯坦丁呼出的一口烟雾被微风吹散了，他又低头开始闷闷地笑。

他的眼睛现在亮亮的，可那双眼不总是亮亮的，你看不太清。

 

金毛脱力似的蹲下，把没抽完的那半根烟在加里的墓碑上碾了碾，从嘴里喷出最后一口。

 

“So here you go~”康斯坦丁双手揣进了风衣口袋，一串小调从他的哽动的喉头飘了出来。

 

“You finally get a song about you on theradio.

Are you happy nowthat you broke me down

 

Now I curse theday that I met you

I hope you knowthis song is about you

 

This is nomistake, yes i meant to

I hope you knowthis song is about you*”

 

他慢慢哼着，消失在了林中。

 

 

11.

 

“你什么时候回来的？”约翰和查斯先后问你。

 

接下来的两三天大家都在东奔西跑，讨论些令你似懂非懂的东西。查斯每次都被叫去测量观察或者收集些电子设备难以企及的数据，而你则比较喜欢待在泽德身边，坚持不懈地研究着她的灵视。你们聊得很开心，你不禁想着果然好多事情还是愿意跟女孩子们分享一些，不像那些忙死人先生们，因为即使他们不在忙碌，也很少会听你去说话。

不过这点还有待考证。

当你尝试去帮约翰和里奇去走访某些人家询问情形时，你发现这种事总是会遇到几种状况。

他们打开门，听完两人的陈述，不耐烦地拒绝推销/像看傻逼一样看着你们/假装一本正经戏弄你们/冲你调情（康斯坦丁勒令他们放尊重点）/以及愤怒地举起凶器，其中两个被你及时制止了，而只有少数人才肯认真配合你们的问询。

令你意外的是，康斯坦丁似乎总是更有耐心的那个。你能看出他真的尽了全力好言相劝，但几乎每次都是只能摇摇头继续往前，或者看着天空长长出几口气，若无其事发些没营养的牢骚。

有一次你赶过去时，金毛眼眶上甚至多了一圈红印和干掉的血迹。

你见过他这样子已经好几次了，可当你问他时，他又只是把伤势搪塞两下，继续埋头奔走。

你的心脏绞了两下。可转念一想，如果没有他，又有谁来做这些事情呢。

 

短短几天里，世界的异常在飞速加剧，新闻上报道的自然灾害一条接着一条。查斯说他早晨起来发现自己正睡在百尺深海下，可是过了一会屋子就恢复了原状。有一次中午你出了门，甚至发现天空已经黑透了。

“哇，如果你像我一样看到深海生物的体型，说不定你也会相信克苏鲁神话就是真实存在的。”查斯对泽德说。

 

“所以，你在干啥呢？”

通向房顶的旋转小楼梯在磨坊的尖端变得越来越浅。康斯坦丁就站在小尖顶悬空几尺的天台上，举着一只海盗似的长筒望远镜。

“小心脚下。”康斯坦丁头也不回地说，“台阶是看不见的，但它们距离没变，踩上来就是。”

然后他收起望远镜，走过来拉了你一把。

“哇。”你踩在天台上，转了一圈又一圈，“这也太神了，虽然我没见过真的霍格沃茨，但这不比那差一点点。”

“这个天台晚上才会出现，霍格沃茨可做不到。”金毛说，根本掩饰不住语气中的得意。

然后康斯坦丁扶着你的双肩，抬头看去。你追着他的视线，望见了高高穹顶上浩瀚的群星。

“可是，”你结结巴巴地说，“现在才是中午……”

“欢迎来到我们的世界？”金发驱魔师慢慢抬头，他的眼睛又变得亮亮的，棕色的眸中映出宽广的银河。

他把望远镜塞在你手里。

“用右眼去看那颗星星。”

你举起望远镜，把镜筒左右转了转，觉得自己像个真正的海盗。于是你看到群星像万花筒一样运动起来，最后化为一团正在燃烧的火焰。

你睁大眼睛，刚要说点什么，一个扇着翅膀的巨大阴影忽然穿过天空，你吓得一把将镜筒推了进去。

“所以，亲爱的。”康斯坦丁接过望远镜，“什么事？”

你决定还是不把想来找你唠唠嗑啊这种话直截了当告诉他。“我来天台看看星空，在我们那边这种景色现在真的已经难得一见了。你在干啥呢？”

“刚才在观星，现在拿着望远镜跟你傻聊。”

你干脆在他旁边坐了下来，扯了扯他的裤脚。半晌，他也盘腿坐下。

“这算不上什么，我小的时候星星还要比这再多一些。那时候我还以为星星就是死去的人的灵魂。”

“你小时候是这样以为的？”你挠头，“原来这儿比我想象中现实多了。”

他困惑地看着你。

“因为在这个世界，你根本就看不到鬼魂啊。”你说。

他的瞳孔缩了缩，蹙起了眉头。你望向星空，尝试搞清刚才飞过去的阴影究竟是什么东西。

 

“把一切都告诉我。”康斯坦丁终于说。

你心里很感动，终于有一个正常人没有像普通科幻电影里起了莫名其妙的疑心。

“可我不再知道了。”下一秒你马上沮丧起来，心里也热热的，“我不再知道这里的未来，遭遇和安危了，不过真高兴你们还在这里好好生活。”

康斯坦丁没有表现出你想象中的震惊或者别的情绪。他只是微微点了点头，抿起了嘴。

“我知道你在乎很多……”你想了想决定换个说辞，“别错过机会。”

“你怎么知道那张专辑是朋克乐？”他冷不丁问。

“专辑反面就有。还写着作者呢，康斯坦丁，粘膜乐队还有莱斯……”

“那他呢？在那个世界？”他声音颤抖了一下，突然转过身子来看着你，眼里又蒙上了一层水光。

“……你真的很勇敢。”你慢慢说，“你拉着他的手，直到最后也没松开。”

康斯坦丁的手又攥紧了些。

“他呢，怎么说……”你故意装着抬头想了想，“和你一样，星途坦荡吧。”

 

远处忽然爆发了一声震耳欲聋的巨响。康斯坦丁的金发在呼啸中飘飞，映上了一层火红的光边。

你们立刻站了起来，在震动中东倒西歪地凑近爆炸的光源。曼尼在漫天通红的灰烬中振翅落地，一切都像创世神话一般，在空中熊熊燃烧着。

“约翰。”天使金色双眼中闪着火焰的光。

“你们老板还真是清闲啊。”康斯坦丁拽起一边的风衣，在轰鸣与火光中对你大喊：“别跟上来！”然后跃下天台。

 

“都别跟去！”金发对跟在身边的查斯和泽德说，“这次我和曼尼一起。”

“你疯了！”泽德拽住他的胳膊，“我们能帮上忙。”

他看着泽德摇摇头，然后看见了跑下楼梯的你。

“呆在这哪也不许去！”他出奇严厉的说，“你从来没经历过这种事，不要逞能。”

“刚才的爆炸是裂缝的方向！”你指指门外的火光，“你是从那找到我的，与其你们冒险不如带我一起。”

金发刚想说点什么，就被曼尼拽住了。天使点了点头，而泽德紧紧握住了你的手。

康斯坦丁低着头，一言不发的转身走去。而你们紧跟在他身后，走出了磨坊的小门。

 

 

12.

 

 

“看热闹的都差不多跑光了。”曼尼向裂口处望了望，“除了那一个。”

“里奇！”康斯坦丁吼着。

你看了过去，吉普车上跃下一个瘦小的人影，往这里小跑而来。“嘿……我想能给你搭把手呢，约翰。”他推了推眼镜，看起来有点焦虑。

断口像一块凹陷的火山，缝隙像蛛网一般一圈圈向外张裂着迸出火光。分割两边世界的爆裂的断面已经烧成黑色，向下是深邃狭窄的裂谷。而相衔的尖端仍在燃烧，宛如未能尽的朽木。

康斯坦丁的金发在炙热的风中微微颤抖，而你看着缝中被烈焰铺成火红的岩壁小声喘着，这里实在太像地狱了。

 

里奇当机立断从公文包里拿出了电脑不停地敲着键盘，而康斯坦丁举起双手，好像要试着召唤什么似的——

 

你忽然听到了一声低低的呻吟。你转过身去，在查斯的惊呼声中泽德痛苦地半蹲在地下，捂住脑袋的双手抖动着。

紧接而来的是查斯。在你还没反应过来的时候他便突然失去重心一般倒在地上，大口喘着粗气。你无措地来回寻找，却发现曼尼不见了踪影。你听到了沸腾的声音，它在你的脑海中越来越响，越来越响。

 

一旁的康斯坦丁忽然跪倒在地。他仰头惨叫起来，全身剧烈地抽搐。你看到他脖颈上青筋暴起，而他的双眼和嘴巴正发出像颗粒一般飞速消逝的光芒，而他仍竭力念着破碎的咒语——

“停下，停！”你冲到康斯坦丁身边，双手捂住他的脸颊，然后使劲摇晃他的双肩。

康斯坦丁开始无法呼吸了。

“我叫你——”于是你举起右手，在他的鼻梁上狠狠揍了一拳。

你拉住倒地的康斯坦丁时，脑中疯狂鸣响的沸腾声同时停止了。里奇满头大汗地坐在地下，鼻子源源不断流出的鲜血令他苍白的面色更加骇人。而你知道如果沸腾声不及时停下，等待里奇的将是耗尽脑力之后的猝死。

 

曼尼从虚空中摔在了地下，无机质地看着周围的一切。

查斯已经缓了过来。他扶起泽德，使劲晃了晃脑袋。而康斯坦丁虚脱地站了起来，汗水已经湿透了胸口的衬衫。

你立马意识到自己是唯一一个没受到影响的人。

“嘿……”你转过头，湿透的金发正向你一瘸一拐地走来。

“站在那听我说。”你马上制止了他，“裂缝里的东西在阻止你们修复这个世界，只有我不受这里恶化的影响，所以现在我要去看看。”

 “等等……”康斯坦丁嘶哑地喊，“别这么快。你现在去也是等于送死，我还有别的办法……”

你向前走去。

渐渐的，一阵脚步跟上了你。你抬头，康斯坦丁就抱着风衣走在你的身边。

“成为超级英雄需要循序渐进。”他用惯常颓废的声音取笑你，“你还没熬出头呢，火焰女孩。”

你面对他站在原地，而他也停下来看着你，汗水从他苍白的额头上渗了出来。

“你没看见吗？”你看了看身后的三人，“少犯傻了，你应该清楚怎样做对你才好吧？”

他默不作声地点点头，拉起你向前走去，而这一次你甩开他紧握着你的手。

“你救不了所有人的。”你狠推了康斯坦丁一把，而他踉跄了一下，仍用泛红的双眼注视着你。

“那他呢？”你喉头哽咽着说，“加里呢？总要有人作出牺牲的，当初是他，现在为什么不会是我……”

“不想再有了。”他低低的，断续地说，“我早已经在这场闹剧里失去了一位朋友，我早就和里奇说过……”

康斯坦丁几乎哽住了。恍惚间你似乎看到了伏西法将那个九岁女孩的灵魂当做筹码的那个晚上他脸上的表情，然后他疲惫地摇摇头。

“我们走吧。”

你看着他眼中的生命就像刚刚消失的光芒一般飞速燃尽，慢慢往后退着。

“不行。”你恳求他。

康斯坦丁抬起手，本想跨出一步，却屈膝跪倒在地上。你扶住他，却发现他湿透的脊背在颤抖中蜷缩起来。他窒息似的紧攥胸口，艰难地呼出一口薄凉的吐息，在呻吟中捂住右眼。

火光映着他的脸，一道长长的裂口从康斯坦丁的额头穿过右眼直直地延伸下来。他的手腕和脖颈在你眼前一点点碎裂。没有鲜血，只是裂开。而缝中只是无尽，无尽的虚空。

你弹了起来，惊慌失措地喊着：“别跟上来！”便转头向裂缝狂奔而去。当你在闪着火光的入口刹住步子，你听到康斯坦丁虚弱的呼唤。

他仍旧向你伸出手来。

“照顾好他们！”你说着，纵身一跃。

 

 

13.

 

你跳的真他妈差。

你挂在一条钢筋上，挣扎了好一会才颤颤巍巍滑了下去。

这里跟你想象中的地狱实在太相似了。你走了一会，发现这里的构造就像个巨大稀疏的梯田，每层的切口都像点燃的煤炭一样烧着亮眼的火光。而你却有点恍恍惚惚的，总觉得这里更像个映射潜意识的精神世界，或是现实和幻想交织出的第三个世界。

 

你越发靠近裂缝的中央了。一对巨大的、犄角一般的阴影若隐若现，令人汗毛倒竖的低沉吐息不时传进你的耳朵。你局促了一会，在莫大的恐惧中向前方的拐角走去。

 

梯田的高点有一块巨大的岩壁。其上有着刀劈一般一层层正在燃烧的断面豁口，周围是熊熊烈火，而一群诡异的身影正在火中尖叫狂欢。

你愣住了。

 

“你……？”你诧异地僵在原地，恐惧在震惊中暂时消失了。

那双竖瞳的眼睛放着冰冷的光，像是察觉到了你的存在，慢慢弓下庞大的身躯。

“N……”你嗫嚅了一会，然后叫出他的名字。

 

“奈格尔。”

 

恶魔露出一个可怖的笑容。

 

 

14.

 

“受宠若惊。”他用低哑可怖的声音说，“没想到另一个世界的造物也知晓我的名字。”

都这个节骨眼上了，你怎么可能去揣测恶魔的心理，你的两腿都开始发抖了。但是你还是试图像康斯坦丁一样，壮着胆子说了句：“我靠老兄，你这声音跟得了喉癌似的，恶魔是不是都这个样？”

“也有嗓音很细的那种，如果你想见识见识。”奈格尔慢慢地说，歪了歪头。顺着他的视线你侧过头，在余光里瞥见了一角的阴影。在黑暗里，尖牙利齿，淌着口水的某个生物正发出神经兮兮的呼噜声。

它们让你想到狮子王里的几只鬣狗。

 

我靠，你的小腹也开始抖了。

 

“所以，刚才他们受到的影响都是因为你？是你在阻止世界愈合？”

“显而易见。”奈格尔意外的没什么架子，“我只需要帮助裂口加大它的影响力。你来自另一边，裂缝当然不会影响一个错误。”

“所以你是罪魁祸首。”你果断地说，“里奇说过，只凭黑暗崛起那些小喽啰的能力怎么可能会让世界产生裂缝。不过即使是对于你来说，这也是个很大的成就了。”

“巫师团的活跃当然为我增色不少。”恶魔发出一声厚重的鼻息。

 

 

“我明白NBC为什么要砍掉那部剧了。”

你望着阴影中的那双眼睛。

“因为他们根本就没法控制你。”

 

恶魔露出一个赞赏的笑容，即使是对着蝼蚁。

 

“为什么？你想干什么？”

 

“为什么？”

奈格尔的瞳孔变得更细，语气中竟有些喜悦。

“当年我把那女孩扔进地狱的时候，有人问过我‘为什么’吗？”

 

一股战栗从头到脚席卷了你，更深的愤怒和恐惧快要将你的理智剥光。

 

“因为那个金发帅哥小瞧你了，而你是为了给他教训。”你最终说。

“他并没有小瞧我。”恶魔笑道，“他高看了自己。”

 

“所以你兴师动众扯了这么大个口子，就是为了好玩？好吧。也许康斯坦丁确实高看了自己，不过我想我也高看了你的无聊程度。”

 

“混乱是我的最爱。”奈格尔露出一种愉悦的表情，“里奇是吧，正确。裂缝确实不会因为恶魔崛起而出现，推波助澜的是人类的恶。”

你没开口否认。

“很多恶魔是能够用恶意充当食粮的。世界本来就已经太古老了，有你们的协助，拥有这种力量当然不是什么问题。”

“在我们地盘上是没有天堂和地狱这种地方存在的，它们都只在人们心里。”你鼓足勇气说，“所以天使和恶魔在另一个世界都没有同位体。是不是像我说的这样？”

所以刚才曼尼的消失就解释得通了！？你暗暗想道。如果另一个世界没有同位体，那么天使的存在就极有可能被某一边抹杀，必须快点修复这一切。

“作为人类你真是超乎我的想象。”奈格尔支起巨蟒般的身子，“我本来还想把你留作我的宠物什么的。”

 

“所以你确实有目的。”你微微点头。

“我在等待裂缝那边走过来的东西。现在看来，也就是你。只是我没想到，那小子那么快就介入了这事。”

奈格尔看了看背后沸腾的熔岩，又看看紧张的你。

“我们需要的是你。”

“吼。”你皱眉笑了笑，“要求我帮忙？”

 

“你是另一个世界的生物，又跨过裂缝，身上隐藏着巨大的力量。”

奈格尔用渴望的目光看着你。

“我要你的灵魂。而你的身体将被填入熔岩，修补两个世界的缺口。你的灵魂将助我们冲破防线，世界将是我们的囊中之物。”

你警觉地往后退了一步，脑子里飞速计算着逃跑的可能性。

“我如果不答应呢？”话刚出口，你就意识到自己有多蠢。

 

“我说过了，人类。你的身体将修补两个世界的缺口。”奈格尔低低说，“这是必不可少的仪式，意味着你的世界不会遭殃。”

“我如果不答应呢！”你壮着胆子喊。

“那么你的世界将会与这里一样。”奈格尔的声音令地底热风呼啸，“我们会让那里变成地狱。”

 

地下一时空寂。

 

“如果我同意，我的世界会幸免于难。如果我不同意，两个世界都要遭殃？”你问道。

恶魔低沉的呼噜声此起彼伏。

 

“……答案是，不行。”你咬紧牙关说，“哪边都不行，混球。”

 

“你知道我为什么喜欢跟猎物坦白一切吗？”

奈格尔笑起来，露出利齿。

“因为我喜欢它们徒劳挣扎的样子，因为它们总逃不掉的。”

 

 

15.

 

你拔腿就跑。

想都不用想你就知道阴影中的恶魔都冲了上来。周遭好似被嘶叫声充斥，又好像安静无比。你几乎什么都听不到，因为你的脑海里一瞬间闪过了无数画面，你小学毕业的时候，你面临抉择的时候，对世界的绝望或希望，对某人的喜欢。

跟教义的宣扬不同，自杀有可能会上天堂，更别说是在这种情况下。但你不想死，你又做错了什么呢？你只是个吃瓜路人，你还有一大半人生没有体验。即使顾虑这么多，生命又这么短。

 

还有两秒钟不到你就要仰在地上被大卸八块，你不知道你是不是流下了眼泪。珍惜生命，尽管你不想珍惜最后一刻。

 

0.7秒后你仰面倒去。在你用吃奶的劲撞上人家之前，你根本没注意到这鸟不拉屎的地方啥时候窜出来个高高瘦瘦的大活人。

你被拽了起来，头晕眼花，感觉鼻梁都要撞歪了。他一把搂住你的肩膀，嬉皮笑脸地叫：“怎么了？哦不好意思，这小妞是跟着我的。”然后使劲把你的头发呼啦得乱七八糟，用力把你往后挤了挤。

约翰看着恶魔，而你看着约翰。他咧嘴笑一笑，又拽又叼地抬头，那双眼睛好像从未服输。

 

当周围的恶魔全都怏怏退后时，你才发现你还没流眼泪。

是还没来得及。

 

 

16.

 

“康斯坦丁。”恶魔语气中带着愠怒，“我一直在关注着你。”

“我说，你挑人欺负就找个势均力敌的行不？这姑娘灵魂的纯度对你来说怕不是太高了。选我的对你来说恐怕才势均力敌。运气好的话，我就赢定了。”

“你那占满焦油和尼古丁的灵魂，也远不如小阿斯特拉来得方便。”恶魔得意地笑着，“她可带给我不少乐子，多亏了你。”

 

康斯坦丁哽住了，他的身子又开始颤抖。

你看着他手臂上的血管充起了血，脖颈的裂口又破碎了些，在那种脆弱又易怒的颤抖中。

“余生快乐。从那个时候开始，你也狗命将尽了。”然而他也毫不示弱，“但不是今天，不是这儿。我们有新的问题丞待解决。”

“以你现在的状况是没资格和我谈条件的。只要我心情不好，你马上就能感受到肠子被捆在熔岩上活活烧干是什么滋味。”奈格尔低低说。

你闻言抓紧了康斯坦丁的袖子，把他往后拽了拽。

“我来这是为了这姑娘。”他却搂你搂得更紧了，“我不想和你多废话，她今天就要跟我回去。”

 

“不用说大话，我们都知道上次是什么结果。”奈格尔循循善诱地看向你，“还有她。”

康斯坦丁抓着你退后一步，周围的阴影便围了上来。他慢慢地喘了两下，金发被细密的汗珠染湿了。

 

“那为什么不杀了她？”

奈格尔发出了更低沉，更具威胁性的声音：“像你这种人，应该早准备好应付最坏的结果。”

你的瞳孔猛缩了一下，有那么一瞬间你真的思考了那种可能性。然而转念一想，这种对谁都没有好处的事情怎么可能发生。

而康斯坦丁在那一刻下意识抓紧了你的肩膀，他沉默了只一刻，眼睛却一直都没离开与他对视的恶魔。  
“只要我得不到她的灵魂，世界就暂时平安无事。而你的口袋里就有一把弹刀，拿出来吧……”奈格尔循循善诱着说。  
康斯坦丁甚至都不敢放开你，因为那些尖牙利齿的恶魔就匍匐在你们背后。他又开始微微抽搐起来，发出那种隐忍的，痛苦的呼吸声。你悄悄扶着他，甚至觉得他站都站不稳了。可就算在这种情况下，你仍旧感觉不到康斯坦丁是否起了杀心。  
“平安无事？”他恍惚的问。  
约翰看向你，颓颓地笑了笑。可在笑容里，你又看到了那种痛苦的表情。  
“抱歉啊。”他伸出痉挛不止的手，颤颤巍巍地伸向了西裤的口袋。  
你咬紧牙关，却还是没放开他。  
“快住手。”你几乎要叫出来，“不要这么做！”  
“对不起。”他哽咽着说，“我...”

 

  
  
他掏出了一包烟。

 

 

  
  
“你不能这么对我！”  
你听着打火机的脆响，看着他毫无形象地猛嘬了一口烟，本来就干巴巴的脸都吸得快他妈变形了。  
“不要用你的二手烟熏我！”  
“抱歉，好久不抽了。”他贱兮兮地眯起眼睛，破天荒把烟慢慢吐到你脸上，“场合特殊，就这一回。”  
到现在为止，你完全确定他根本没想干嘛。  
  
“所以。”康斯坦丁抬眼盯着庞大的恶魔，可怕的表情让你心跳一停，“尝试用潜意识控制我，不错啊。再来一次？”  
“可惜。”奈格尔饶有兴趣地看着他，“我还为之前的悲剧替你捏了把汗呢，康斯坦丁。”  
金发驱魔师慢慢地，狠狠地咬下烟蒂，他的牙齿在暴怒之中互相撞击着。  
“我不明白。”你又问，想要赶紧结束上一段对话，“如果你拿不到我的灵魂，那你怎么得到这个世界？为什么要怂恿他？”  
“即使他杀死你，我还是能想办法得到你的灵魂。我不仅控制火焰，还操纵心魔。”奈格尔阴森森地笑着，“情不自禁。”  
康斯坦丁掐掉了烟，在脚下来回使劲碾了碾。  
“她今天要跟我走。”他伸手指指恶魔。  
“凭你？”奈格尔笑道，“你站着都难了。”  
“哦，等等。”恶魔故意用恍然大悟似的语气说，“...你想要更多。”  
“去你妈个狗杂...” 

 

“如果我给你你最渴望的东西呢？”

奈格尔说着，带着利爪的手上慢慢凝成一团光芒。

康斯坦丁的眼神变了。他的烟已经燃尽，短短的烟灰坠了下去，碎裂在地上。

“阿斯特拉…”他忘记自己的身份和处境，松开你踉踉跄跄向前走去。他甚至连她的名字都还没叫完，声音就已经沉入无尽的哀恸里。

“一个灵魂交换另一个。”恶魔掩饰不住语气中的得意，眼里闪动着那一小团火光。而你，你已经非常怀疑康斯坦丁到底还能不能听到恶魔在说些什么。

你心里基本已经否定了自己的活路。可是你并没有理由去责怪走在你面前的男人，毕竟……

 

可是……

 

“别忘了为此牺牲的人。”你仍旧哽咽着说了这么一句，在极度的恐惧和绝望之中。

因为在你死后，所有人所做出的所有努力都将付之一炬。恶魔将冲破屏障，这个你深爱了如此之久的世界将会在烈火和死亡中毁于一旦。而你自己的世界将对此毫无知觉，宛如什么都没有发生。

 

你不想这样。

 

“别忘了他们。”你几乎要没出息地痛哭出声了。

 

而康斯坦丁依旧浑浑噩噩向前走着，他的眼里都是那团小小的亮光。

“我答应……”他的声音支离破碎。

你身后的阴影又开始靠近你了。

“把她还给我，我会答应……”约翰低下了头。他几乎走不动了，可他的脚步仍然在地面上拖行着。

 

“拿走她吧。”恶魔笑出了声。

 

在康斯坦丁抬手要接过那团灵魂的一瞬间，他的手指蓦地在窸窣声中碎开了一道裂痕。

 

他如梦初醒地向后趔趄了几步，举起手掌。在金发驱魔师暴怒咆哮的咒语中，你看到奈格尔手上那团小小的光芒慢慢消散掉了。

 **蠢货！！** 你听到恶魔怒吼着。

 

又一次……！？Eh……！？

你恍惚地看到康斯坦丁晃动的背影在火光中闪闪烁烁，他站在那里对抗着不计其数的恶魔，又好像只身对抗整个世界。

等冲破屏障，你会毫不犹豫地再次把她的灵魂抢走……不会让你再杀了她……

 

“不会让她再受这样的罪！”

 

你低下头，使劲锤了锤耳朵。

而当你抬起头时，康斯坦丁已经站在了你的身前。

“对不起。”你听到他低低地说。

你从来没听过他因为这种理由抱歉。

可你还是抓着他开裂的右手轻轻摩挲，当做回答。

然后他点点头，转过身去。

 

“即使如此，你恐怕还是爱莫能助。”奈格尔说，“如果你现在拍拍屁股走人，说不定我会把你留到最后一个玩，康斯坦丁。”

“不必劳驾。”

康斯坦丁抬起左手比了个大大的中指，而背在身后的右手摁下了手机的某个按键。

“因为最后的赢家是我。”

 

 

17.

 

“什么？”恶魔俯下身地问。

“拖延时间？”康斯坦丁耸了耸肩，歪头看了看你。

“怎么了？”你小声问，有点惊慌失措。

 

“听说过里奇吗？”康斯坦丁大声说，“很耳熟吧。”

恶魔哼了一声。

“你的跟班，无名小卒。”

“他不是跟班，也可不是什么无名小卒，他比我有更多的成就。”

康斯坦丁蹙眉，眼中带着锋利的光：“但你我可把他害惨了。”

 

“丧家犬。”恶魔说，“都只是有点小聪明而已。”

“人类的生命很短，不可能永远愚蠢又自大。”

康斯坦丁斜斜地伸出了手，冲你拨动着五指。

而你握住了他。

“她今天要跟我离开。”

 

“如果我说不呢？”

奈格尔伸出利爪，烈焰便拔地而起，包围住了你们。

金发驱魔师看了看手机，上面有一串不明所以的倒计时。

“那我们谁也别想得到这个世界。”

他举起手机稍微晃了晃。

“这这里有一串数字。当它们全部变为0的时候，你就再也没法得到世界，还会跟她一起毁灭。”

 

“骗子。”奈格尔恼怒地咆哮。

“千真万确。”康斯坦丁磕出了一根烟，含在嘴里。

 

“你和里奇做了啥？”你推推他的肩膀，“你们？”

而康斯坦丁同时回答了你们两个：“世界将化为像素。”

金毛回头，悄悄对你说：“我们会对世界进行降维，最后地球甚至会变得比吃豆人还差。”

你懵逼了。

“说什么鬼话。”奈格尔没形象地笑起来，“就算是你，江湖骗子，也扯的太过头了。”

“量子专家里奇？”康斯坦丁一字一句重读着，“是的。”

“黑暗崛起？谢谢帮忙了。世界都裂了个大口子，以前量子运算办不到的事情，现在也没那么了不起了。”

康斯坦丁低头笑了笑，用极阴沉的语调说：“毁灭世界是什么感觉，我们心里这下也有个斤两。”

你震惊无比地转头看他，却发现他突然像触电一般拼命甩手。他的手机摊在地下，正慢慢在噼啪声中化成一滩黑水。

奈格尔收回利爪，他的双瞳变得更细了。

“恼羞成怒可没什么用，伙计。”康斯坦丁摇头笑着，“我对里奇施了咒，如果我死相很惨那他立马就能知道。多亏你的废话连篇，现在他只要再摁一个按钮，世界就会开始变化。如果今天她不跟我回家，那么你们也会一样死的很惨。”

奈格尔嘶声上前时，康斯坦丁立刻上前挡住了你。

“你以为你们能扳倒我？”恶魔咆哮着，“我现在就能杀了你，再杀了她，再杀掉地上的所有人，包括你仅有的那几个当做慰藉的可悲人类。”

 

 **“你敢！”** 康斯坦丁大吼，“你的大半力量都用在阻碍裂缝愈合，你干的掉我，但没法马上杀掉里奇。不仅有保护他的炼成阵，我们还有那位长翅膀的混蛋。”

“给我考虑仔细了，老朋友。”金发恶狠狠地说，“就算我们全都暴尸街头，这儿也绝对不能堕落成地狱。你也有可能侥幸活下来，但我保证你的死亡一定漫长而恐怖。到时候你一定要记住，是 **纽卡斯尔** 让你沦落至此。现在想想，老朋友。 **是要占领一个毫无意义的点阵博物馆，还是继续跟我们作对？** ”

 

岩浆在滚滚沸腾。

 

于是康斯坦丁握着你的肩膀，轻轻推着你向后走去。他的胸膛仍紧紧贴着你的脊背，你感觉他的汗水浸湿了你的衣服。当你想转身看时，他又立刻扭过你的肩膀。你面前的的阴影渐渐褪去了，恶魔慢慢收起獠牙，隐没在了黑暗里。奈格尔发出几声厚重的鼻息，他的利爪在钝重的岩石上磨出令人牙酸的尖锐响声。  
“总有一天你没法救他们所有人。无论是你低劣的骗术，还是你的魔法。”  
“我已经付出过代价。再不关你的事了。”  
  
“总有一天，康斯坦丁。”恶魔的爪边燃起烈火，“总有一天。”  
  
“我会找到她，阿斯特拉。”金发驱魔师终于停了下来，回头看向了奈格尔。  
“如果你敢碰他们一根手指，我保证。我会连根拔掉你的舌头，挖出你的心脏，留下半瞎的老眼让你看清楚，你是落到了我手里。

因为我已经知道你的名字了，奈格尔。”  
  
他揽着你往前走去。  
  
你们走了很久，走过梯田和巨大的岩壁，走过那些似曾相识的回忆，就这样一直走着。  
“你没事吧。”你看着他右眼的裂痕有愈合的迹象，“刚才你简直快死了，裂纹会越来越严重，你怎么下来的？”  
“呃。”他故意停了停，“万事开头难？”  
你摇头。  
  


“手机怎么办？”半晌你又问。

“查斯早答应给我买个新的了，他每次打赌都赢不过我。”

“我靠。”你情不自禁地骂，“放过查斯吧，你整天就光知道压榨他。”

  
“那这种事会发生在我身上，是不是因为我很特别？”你又看他，“天选之人那种？”  
他低头瞅你，眯起眼睛。  
“没有。”  
“没有？？”你问。  
“没有，亲爱的。无名小卒而已。”  
你丧气的摇了摇头。  
“唉，我就知道。”  
  


 

18.  
  
泽德冲上来，狠狠抱住了你们两个。她吸了吸鼻子，眼睛都红红的。  
里奇惊魂未定地从吉普上跳下来，走路有点一瘸一拐的。而查斯跟曼尼围着你们，拍了拍着康斯坦丁的肩膀。  
“你老板果然太清闲了。”康斯坦丁摇了摇头，用拳头撞了曼尼一下。  
然后金发驱魔师警惕地看了看裂缝的另一端，依旧没有其他人过来。他松了口气，而你看着裂缝拽了拽他，断裂的边缘似乎开始发出金色的光芒。  
  
里奇赶忙拉着你凑过去。一帮人亦步亦趋地跟着，等待骇人的豁口渐渐闭合。  
断崖细小的裂缝里升起了金灿灿的飞尘。它们升上天空，星星便都消失了。黄昏的阳光刺破了夜空的一角，于是整个天空都化作橙色。厚重的云层走走停停，远方的道路延伸开来，头顶的鸟儿升上天空，振翅高飞。你赶紧回头看了一眼远处的磨坊，她只会在深夜才慢慢绽放的小天台已经不动声色地收了回去，不见踪影。  
有人在拍你。  
你回头，四个人加一个天使正推着你往前走去。裂谷正喷发出带着小小金色颗粒的光芒，世界烧焦的伤口正飞速愈合，这大概也就是里奇说的最旺盛的时候。  
你被半推半就地抬起脚来，充满仪式感地跨过了金色的分界线。  
五人爆发了一阵欢呼，里奇的眼镜片后甚至闪着泪光。泽德和查斯过来拥抱着你，而你摸了摸凑近的天使的翅膀，觉得手感奇妙。

只有康斯坦丁看了看你，又低头笑的不动声色。  
但他的眼睛又是亮亮的了。  
  
金色的光芒褪去了。  
然而你站在原地，屁事都没有发生。  
“什么情况？”里奇惊慌失措地挠头，“应该不会...”  
然后他叫了起来，因为你的手开始呈方块状渐渐消失了，甚至还带着一点点光。  
“啊？！”你看着自己的手和腿和脚，猛地抬头看向了康斯坦丁。  
“BUG被修复了。”康斯坦丁说，“你要回家了。”  
“等一会！”你竭力喊着，看着每个人的笑容和眼泪。你的眼睛热热的，视线又模糊掉了。  
他的眼圈泛红，那双棕色的，小鹿似的眼睛轻轻眨了眨，蒙上一层亮亮的微光。  
“约翰·康斯坦丁！！！”你喊着，伸出手去，“我喜欢…”  
  
  
你的光芒燃尽了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
几个月后，你从沙发上坐起来，打了个响指。  
不远处，勒住康斯坦丁脖子的恶魔忽然背后一空似的向后仰去。

康斯坦丁不明所以地左顾右盼了一会，然后他看到了。  
因为两秒钟后，你从他身后那个金色的裂缝中手脚并用爬了出来。

你没爬出来。你尴尬地卡在了缝里。视线一转，你看到了愕然不已的康斯坦丁。

“约翰！约翰！”你向他求救，“是我啊！救我！”

嫌弃和大祸临头两种情绪在康斯坦丁的眼中瞬间闪过。他在小巷里左顾右盼了一会，走了上来。

“太幸运了，没你大概三天都不会有人发现我。”

你话都没说完，他就拽着你的领子跟拎小鸡儿似的把你提了出来。

“谢谢。”你拍了拍身上的尘土，“想我了吗？”

 

他双手揣兜看着你。

“难道那个杂种又在搞事？奈格尔？”

“想我了吗？”你问。

 

康斯坦丁垂眼看着你，拖长腔调牢骚了一声。

“过来。”他说。

他把你拢在怀里，那双手在你的脊背上长长地抚着。而当你想要用手从背后去够他的肩膀时，他用带着胡茬的下巴蹭蹭你的头发，在你头顶留下一个小小的吻。

 

曼尼在原地震惊地盯着你们俩。

“你他妈什么时候来的！？吱一声行吗！？”康斯坦丁弹起来，指着天使臭骂。

“是你？”曼尼看着你，有些惊喜地说，然而转眼间惊喜就变成了惊慌。  
“哦……别再来第二次。”  
“现在世界应该还好的很，但我最近开发了个新技能。”

你撒开康斯坦丁，打了一个响指。

“我留下一个开口。”  
  
“开口？”康斯坦丁诧异地看着你，“平衡会被破坏。你不能这样做，亲爱的。”  
“无须担心，我当然可以这么做。”我说，“因为我是‘读者’，而读者理应能创造一切。”  
  
你看着不明就里的康斯坦丁和曼尼，晃了晃手掌。  
“我觉得我的本事应该够格能申请个超级英雄了。”

我托着下巴想了一会，又揽住他们两个，向前走去。  
  


“要不就叫火焰女孩吧，怎么样？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN.

   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

注释*

 

  1. 主啊，拯救我们（出现在康斯坦丁第一集）

  2. 销售的维纳斯，黏膜乐队早期作品（）

  3. 康哼的小调是[Olly Murs](https://music.163.com/artist?id=41034)的this song is about you 

<https://music.163.com/#/song?id=21317883>

不知道为什么看着歌词我想起了他们两个。

  4. 其实我一直想成为一个超英（我不是我没有）




 

  


2018.8.23 


End file.
